Alastair's End And A Winchester's Discovery
by tinybee
Summary: Based in season 4, 'On The Head Of A Pin'. Alastair reveals to Sam just exactly what type of relationship Harry and Castiel share. Sam doesn't like it, Castiel admits that he is in love with Harry, and Dean is unconscious. Harry/Castiel SLASH. One shot.


**I do not own Harry Potter or Supernatural, they belong to their respectful creators.**

**This is a one shot and is based in season four 'On The Head Of A Pin'.**

**WARNING: Slash. Don't like, don't read. There is quotes from the season four, episode 'On The Head Of A Pin'. Un-Beta'd.**

**Harry/Castiel**

* * *

The impala skidded to a stop outside a run-down factory. The engine was barely even turned off before Harry and Sam jumped out of the car and ran to the entrance of the old factory. Both intent of finding and getting Dean out of there, even if it meant going up against the angels. It was probably the first time that Harry was grateful that they had Ruby who had shown them how to find the missing Winchester.

Running through the abandoned rooms, the two hunters did a cursory check of each one they entered, their guns cocked and ready to fire. No matter how useless their weapons were against the angels, holding them, loaded, gave an illusion of protection.

It was Harry who spotted the door first, his ears picking out the sounds of a fight going on beyond the metal barrier.

"Sam?" Harry called out quietly. "In there."

The taller man turned, hearing a loud crash that startled the both of them into moving. The door opened with a wave of Harry's wand as they neared. The cousins didn't hesitate as they ran through -which Dean would later scold them for Harry was sure- even as the chanting from Alastiar sent tingles to run up and down their arms.

The sight that greeted them was one that they would have both gladly blanked out from their memory.

The first thing that caught their attention was Dean who was lying unconscious on the floor, looked badly bruised and beaten. His body was partially covering what Harry recognized as a Devil's trap drawn by what he guessed was chalk or something similar.

Harry spun round quickly and his eyes met the form of the demon, hand against Castiel head as he continued his chant, and paled as he saw white light emanate from Castiel's eyes and mouth. His body shook with fear and anger.

Harry took a step forward. He made to lift his wand and _crucio _the oblivious monster but Sam had moved in front of him, forcing him to stop. With a shake of his head, Sam pointed to himself with a significant look. Reluctantly, Harry nodded, eyes flickering to the still trapped angel. Sam quickly raised his hand, palm out facing the two other men, and narrowed his eyes in concentration. With a quick flick of his wrist, Sam sent Alastair away from the defeated angel and hard against the wall with a startled grunt.

Castiel in the meantime had slowly slid down the structure beam, looking a little dazed and shook up as his essence settled back into his vessel's body.

It took everything in Harry's power to not barge past Sam and pull his... lover? (Although they haven't done anything more than kiss a few times) Into his arms. But he managed to hold himself back as he was reminded that Sam and Dean didn't know about his and the angel's tentative relationship. Although Dean was sprawled on the floor unconscious.

"Oh." Alastair growled. "Stupid pet tricks."

"Pet tricks that have you pinned to a wall technically powerless." Harry shot back as he backed up and fell to his knees beside Dean.

"Pretty little wizard." Alastair leered before a look of glee crossed his face as he realised that Harry, Sam and Castiel were in the same room. "Do your cousins know your dirty little secret?"

Harry paled, hands frozen in their quick check up on Dean's head.

"Wonder what they would think of you if they found out." The demon chuckled. "I was a little shocked myself when I first discovered it."

"Shut up!" Harry snapped out angrily.

"Harry, what is he talking about?" Sam cut in as he turned his body slightly to the shorter man, eyes not leaving Alastair.

"Nothing." Harry said, still glaring at the possessed man.

"Harry, Harry, Harry," Alastair sighed in mock disappointment. "Don't you think that they would want to know if you were spreading your legs for an angel?"

"What?" Sam's voice rang out, loud and disbelieving.

"It isn't what it sounds like!" Harry defended himself quickly.

"Said angel who you and your brother trust." Alastair added helpfully. "Or two possibly, which I wouldn't be so surprised about."

Sam's furious eyes locked onto the now standing Castiel.

"You?" Sam asked in astonishment.

"We have only kissed a couple of times. That's all." Harry said quickly. "And shouldn't we be dealing with Alastair and getting Dean to a hospital?"

Sam's eyes briefly flickered over to his brother's broken body before they focused on his cousin.

"We'll talk later." Sam promised.

Harry nodded his head in resignation, not noticing Castiel's gaze flitting from himself to Sam and back again, eyebrows drawn together.

"Who's murdering the angels?" Sam asked coldy, finally turning back to the demon. "How are they doing it?"

Harry looked back up at Sam, biting his lip as he saw the hatred burning in those hazel eyes. He tore his own green ones away and back to Castiel who was now watching Sam with an unknown emotion on his otherwise closed off face.

"You think I'm gonna' tell you?" Alistair sneered.

"Yeah, I do." Sam said as he curled his fingers in towards his palm.

Harry and Castiel stared as Alastair started to gasp and throw his head from side to side, eyes now white.

"How are the demons killing angels?" Sam asked again.

"I don't know." Alastair rasped out.

"Right."

"It's not us. We're not doing it."

"I don't believe you."

"Lilith is not behind this." Alistair grunted out. "She wouldn't kill seven angels. Oh, she'd kill a hundred... a thousand."

Sam relaxed his grip slightly on the demon, finally accepting the answer.

"Oh, go ahead. Send me back... if you can."

"I'm stronger than that now. Now I can kill."

With that, Sam opened his now closed palm and let his eyelids fall shut, feeling his power surge up and flow out through him. Alastair let out a pained cry as he was essentially torn apart. Harry stared at the tall hunter with wide eyes, barely noticing that Castielhad walked over to his side.

Harry then instinctively jumped to his feet when Alastair gavea final cry of pain before the de-possessed body slumped to the floor, eyes open and unseeing. Sam was breathing heavily as he let his arm drop to his side. His whole frame shook ever so slightly but neither Harry or Castiel called him on it. Instead Harry turned back to look at his angel, green eyes taking in the ruffled form. Castiel appeared reasonably unharmed, but after witnessing the being's near expulsion from his vessel's body, Harry didn't want to take any chances.

So walking around Dean's stiff figure, and Sam's now kneeling one beside his brother, Harry reached over and touched Castiel's face, smiling softly as the angel leaned into his hand. With his eyes closed Castiel stepped forward, stiff in his movements, and pulled the wizard to him. Harry hid his wince as Castiel unknowingly made his grip a little too tight, making Harry feel like he was being held in place with an iron band. But at least he knew that his angel was okay.

"Uh, guys?" Sam spoke up, reminding Harry that his cousin was still with them. The wizard looked over to see wide eyes staring at him from where Sam was beside the unconscious Dean on the floor. "Could you not do that just now? I still need to talk to you, Harry, about that."

"Sam-" Harry started quietly,

"No, Harry." Sam cut in. "I don't like it."

Harry turned his head away but didn't argue, pressing himself against the angel even more. Castiel frowned at Sam, not liking the way the hunter made Harry feel. The sudden urge to just disappear with his precious human hit him and Castiel shook his head slightly to dispel it. It would not do to have such thoughts. It was bad enough that he was indulging in his own insane _human _desires to be near Harry. To touch him, kiss him, and to let people know that Harry belonged to him. But he was an angel and angels were never supposed to feel like this about a human being.

"Fine," Harry finally gave in as he watched Sam stand back up with an arm wrapped around Dean waist. "But I won't change my mind."

Sam shook his head as he moved slowly under Dean's weight. Harry pulled out of Castiel's grip and was quick to help Sam, throwing the hunter's arm over his shoulders and his over around Dean's waist.

"Harry, you do know that angels don't feel human emotions, right?" Sam asked as the two maneuvered themselves out the door.

"Not in the way we do, no." Harry replied. "But they still feel."

Sam grunted,

"He is telling you the truth, Sam Winchester." Castiel finally said, startling the two men who had forgotten that he was still there.

"What do you mean?"

"I do feel emotions." Castiel said. "I feel something akin to regret, anger, loyalty. I also feel love."

"No offence," Sam said, "but so far you haven't shown me anything that would give any indication that you actually care for Harry; or for any human for that matter."

"I love my brothers and sisters. I love my father." Castiel explained emotionlessly. "I should not be feeling anything for Harry. Let alone a love that rivals that of my love for my family."

Harry blushed and Sam's eyebrows shot up.

"Yet I believe that my vessel is making me succeptible to these emotions."

Sam made a sound at the back of his throat while his cousin beamed, straightening up under Dean's weight and picking up the pace.

* * *

_Dean's hospital room_

_Several hours later_

Harry held his plastic cup of coffee with both hands, enjoying the heat the liquid gave off even as his head was bowed. Sam sat next to him, quiet and brooding. The constant hum of the large machine beside the bed of their fallen family member filled the otherwise quiet room as the two cousins watched the steady rise and fall of Dean's chest as he breathed.

Movement from the corner of Harry's eye caused him to look up, locking gazes with glowing blue. Castiel broke eye contact and carried on walking. Standing up, Harry went after the angel as he disappeared down the hallway; Sam followed.

"Harry, Sam-" The angel started as he turned round to face the two.

"Get in there and heal him. Miracle. Now." Sam demanded.

"I can't."

"You can't?" Harry butted in. "What do you mean 'you can't'?"

"I am not allowed-"

"You and Uriel put him in there-" Sam hissed.

"No." Castiel denied.

"-because you can't keep a simple devil's trap together."

I don't know what happened. That trap... it shouldn't have broken. I am sorry."

"You're sorry?" Harry snapped, anger running through him as the image of Dean's prone form flashed through his mind. "You used Dean for your dirty little deed and you didn't even bother to make sure that he would be physically okay!"

"We made the trap ourselves."

"I say physically," Harry continued as he ignored Castiel's stoic input, "because mentally? Yeah, you and Uriel sure attacked that part of him, make no mistake."

Castiel stared at Harry for a moment. Taking in the dark circles beneath dull, angry green eyes. Not liking what he saw, Castiel stepped forward and pulled the startled wizard into his arms. Struggling, Harry tried halfheartedly to break free, but the grip was too strong. Giving in, Harry relaxed against the hard chest and closed his eyes as he allowed himself to feel the safety that Castiel exuded. Even if it was only for a minute.

Sam watched the two silently, beating down the urge to pull Harry away and protect him from the angel.

"You know," Sam spoke up. "What you did? It was pointless. Neither Lilith or the other demons are doing this. Something else is killing your soldiers."

"Perhaps Alastair was lying." Castiel suggested.

"No, he wasn't." Sam said, spinning on his heel and walking back down the hallway.

Harry looked up and smiled at Castiel sadly. He lent up and pressed his lips to the others' chin before wiggling out of the slackened hold.

"Be safe." Harry whispered.

The black haired youth touched Castiel's elbow before he turned and followed Sam back into Dean's room. He knew that Castiel will disappear and try and find out what was killing the angels and he silently prayed that the ethereal being would be safe and not end up like his brothers and sisters.

For now, Harry thought to himself, he had to focus on his cousin that was laying in a hospital bed. That, and what he knew would be a serious talk with both Sam and Dean when the latter woke up.

And wasn't that going to be fun.

* * *

***Whistles* So, I know that, again, I should be focused on my story but... hehe... I am writing it though, promise! But hey, had posted two Harry/Castiel one shots in one night... peace offering? What do you think?**


End file.
